Bodark (HFTC)
:"The ''wawkalak is one punished by the devil. The vlkodlak is one transformed by magic. But there is a third, they call it the bodark: one who desires to become a werewolf. And like any legend or myth, the name bears some truth hidden beneath it. Certainly, one can argue that someone like Jackson is a bodark...by simple definition. But the real bodarks, the way the term has been used amongst the packs of Russia, the meaning is entirely different. Yes, it's one who desires to become a werewolf, but to become a supreme alpha. As I said, packs have banded together in the past when circumstances have been dire enough, and to fight off their enemies they would elect a bodark as their leader. The alphas would choose one among them and cede their alpha strength to them to create a 'super-alpha,' if you will. A being more powerful than even Deucalion. In return, the other alphas would become betas temporarily until the threat no longer becomes dire. The pay-off would be the near-invincibility of the bodark, whose dramatic speed and strength could overpower the pack's enemies with ease."'' :—Patrick Scanlan Bodarks are the elected leaders of united packs of werewolves. As one encompasses the raw strength of four alphas on top of its own, they are the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf, albeit the rarest. "Bodark" in Russian means "desiring to be an oborot." History Becoming a Bodark An Alpha can become a Bodark by having their electors recite a "zagovór," or "incantation," and participate in a ritual under certain conditions. Conditions *Requires the night of a full moon *Requires the clear light of the full moon *Requires five alphas and an emissary *Requires an oak tree *Requires a copper dagger Ritual *1. Four or more alphas elect the to-be-bodark *2. Four participating alphas take equal cardinal positions around the oak tree *3. Bodark-elect stands against the oak tree at south facing south *4. All other wolves form a circle around the inner circle *5. Emissary leads the four alphas in the zagovór *6. West-alpha recites lines 1, 5, 9, and 15 of the zagovór *7. North-alpha recites lines 2, 6, 10, and 14 of the zagovór *8. East-alpha recites lines 3, 7, 11, and 15 of the zagovór *9. South-alpha recites lines 4, 8, 12, and 16 of the zagovór *10. Copper dagger is passed around clockwise during the recantation *11. Copper dagger, on the final four lines, is used to make a blood sacrifice on the left palms of the alphas *12. Copper dagger, after the recantation, is used to make a blood sacrifice on the right palm of the emissary *13. Bodark-elect drinks the blood from the copper dagger *14. Bodark-elect thrusts the dagger into the trunk of the oak tree Zagovór :In the ocean sea, on the island Buyan, :in the open plain, shines the moon upon an aspen stump, :into the green wood, into the spreading vale. :Around the stump goes a shaggy wolf; :under his teeth are all the horned cattle; :but into the wood the wolf goes not, :in the vale the wolf does not roam. :Moon, moon! golden horns! :Melt the bullet, blunt the knife, :rot the cudgel, :strike fear into man, :beast, and reptile, :so that they may not seize the grey wolf, :nor tear from him his warm hide. :My word is firm, firmer than sleep :or the strength of heroes. NOTE: The source of the Zagovór is found on page 406 of W.R.S. Ralston's'' Songs of the Russian People, ''although variants of it can be found elsewhere as this is not original material. ''Hymn For The Cursed Appearance Bodarks usually appear in human form and can shift to varying degrees into a bipedal wolf-like creature with increased body hair, fangs, and glowing copper eyes; this is not to discount other varying possibilities of transformation. Abilities *'Superior Senses': Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. *'Superior Healing': Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. *'Superior Agility': Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. *'Superior Strength': Werewolves are much stronger than humans. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. *'Bodark Wounds': Bodarks can inflict bites, scratches, and other wounds that will not heal as quickly as other injuries. *'The Bodark Bite': Bodarks can transform a human into a werewolf, usually only resulting in two outcomes - transformation or death although there are exceptions (''See Lydia Martin and Kanima). *'Superior Scent Concealment': Bodarks have the ability to completely mask their scent from other supernatural creatures. *'Dominant Will': Bodarks have total dominance over betas and some other shapeshifters (See Werecoyote). *'Total Pain Transference': Bodarks can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability but they give up the "sparks" that makes them a Bodark; this result in a loss of Alpha status for all parties. Perks and Quirks *Camera flashes and some video recording devices cause werewolves eyes to glow making them nearly impossible to photograph. They can apparently learn to control this effect. *Whitebeam can form an impenetrable barrier to keep natural beings in or out. *Total Solar Eclipses cause werewolves to become fully empowered. *Blue Veined Amaryllis can cause a dramatic spike in werewolves' positive mood, emotional excitation, and sexual excitation. Weaknesses Mountain Ash :When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. Lunar Eclipse :Werewolves are powerless during a total lunar eclipse. Eye Color A Bodark's eyes glow copper as a reflection of their bind to the dagger. Known Bodarks According to Patrick Scanlan, there have been six bodarks since the war between the hunters and the werewolves began and with the addition of Rhona Mclair, there have been seven in total. *Managarm *Rhona Mclair Category:Hymn For The Cursed Category:Mythology Category:Lyo24boi